


Rebel, Rebel Run

by mythic_bxtch



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, M/M, Mages, Multi, Princes & Princesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythic_bxtch/pseuds/mythic_bxtch
Summary: Eddie’s kingdom has been destroyed- and his father- King Harrington has been kidnapped by a merciless bandit. The young prince flees the palace, accompanied by his best knight, Stan. They start off on a journey to save his father.Richie Tozier, a prince of a neighboring kingdom had been obnoxiously in love with Eddie, from the day they met. When Richie’s kingdom gets word of the Harrington Kingdom being attacked, he can’t believe it. He refused to. Taking his best team, Richie vows to find Eddie.Mage, Bill Denbrough.Knight, Beverly Marsh.Physician, Ben Hanscom.Bounty Hunter, Mike Hanlon.A tale of adventure, friendship, heartbreak, and love ensues.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Steve Harrington has a bad time. 
> 
> Eddie runs for his life.
> 
> Stan has his hands full.

King Steve Harrington loved mornings. Steve sat snugly in a velvet chair, quietly drinking tea and looking out the window. This is where he was most mornings, humming little tunes and watching the birds. Maybe, he was a sap- but he just couldn’t get enough of it. Life was quiet- but at least it was peaceful. At least his kingdom was safe.   
“Your Majesty, would you like me to wake up Prince Eddie?” A soft voice asks from behind him, it was the maid- Quinn, he thought to himself. She was young, and pretty in a quaint way. Her most notable feature, were her big blue eyes. She looked at Steve with them kindly and patiently waited for a response. “Hmm, we should let him sleep in this morning. He’s been staying up late working on those...ideas of his.” Steve mused. Quinn smiles at him, and gives him a curt nod before leaving the room. His teenage son, was a genius, to be frank. Eddie was developing gadgets, medicines, and solving problems at the age Steve was still learning to tie his shoes. The King was proud, and he knew that Eddie’s mother would’ve been proud of him too.   
Steve’s mind wandered to the letter King Tozier sent him yesterday, warning him of a rise of “banditry.” Telling him of rumors of the return of Billy Hargrove. Steve’s remembered how his heart had stuttered when he read that name- even after many years. It was because Steve knew Billy, and he knew him well. Hargrove was a prince, back in the day. Steve used to train with him, and even then, Billy was trouble. Too rowdy, too- rebellious to be a prince. Steve guesses it made sense that Billy ran away and led a life of crime. He can remember Billy, pushing past him with a smirk, “Sorry Princess, didn’t see you there,” is what he would say. Steve frowned at the memory. Why was he thinking of Billy Hargrove? A waste of energy, he thought bitterly to himself. He jumps at the sound of his door slamming open, and it’s Quinn- her blue eyes are wide and terrified. 

“T-The Bandits, sire. They are in the kingdom and they are on their way here.” 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Eddie has been struggling against a locked door, for about 30 minutes now, he awoke to the sound of screams a swords clashing. His mind raced with all of the possibilities. Was his kingdom under attack? Was his father okay? He tugged at the door, with no avail. Finally, the door slams open and hits him smack in the face. He flops to the floor in defeat. With a groan, Eddie looks up at his attacker with a scowl. It’s Stanley Uris, a palace knight, standing over him with his eyes wide, and his face pale- it looked like he was seasick or something. Stan had a finger over his lips, and Eddie narrowed his eyes. He heaved a frustrated breath, and seethed, “Uris, What’s going on out there?” He tried for have a bite in his voice, but it wavered with uncertainty. Eddie couldn’t shake the feeling of pure fear. Stan stared back at him evenly, “Eddie, we have to run.” And it was almost like a plea. Eddie stared back at him, his eyes hard. “Where is my father, Stan?” He asked, trying hard to keep his voice steady. 

“Eddie, we’ve been attacked. It all happened so fast, they came in and overpowered us. And your father is...he’s gone. He ordered me to get you to safety before he left.” 

Eddie fought back the panic he felt was coming on and let out a shuddering breath. He hears the clinks of battling swords in the distance. “Where is my father?” He repeated softly. Stan studies him before saying, carefully, “They took him, Eddie. The Bandit King took him. Now. Get your stuff. There are bandits here- looking for you. We need to go.” Stan said sternly, but the look in his eyes betrayed the grief he was feeling too. 

Eddie got up, gathering his clothes and supplies quickly shoving them into a satchel. He tossed in medical supplies, and gold, daggers- and- he stopped at a picture frame. It was a painting Eddie and his father and...his mother, he picked it up gently and placed it in his satchel. After that, he felt set. Eddie turns to face Stan. There are footsteps approaching his corridor, and Eddie knows he’s wasted too much time. It was time to go. 

“I hope you know, I’ll do anything to find my father. And I’ll do it with or without you.” Eddie said with a weak glare. Stan chuckled, “I wouldn’t expect anything less, Eddie.”


	2. A Tale of Two Princes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The news of the attack on the Harrington’s kingdom, spreads. Prince Edward is missing, and so is the King. Richie Tozier, is packing his bags.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Richie and Bev <3

Richie Tozier sat bored out of his mind in his room- it was a grand place with silk covers and towering windows. It was a room fit for a prince. He huffed, was boredom always this potent? He wished Beverly was here, or even Eddie. Richie’s lips twitched upward at the thought of Eddie being at his castle, sitting beside him and lecturing him about the importance of studying. Richie could imagine himself not listening to a word, but watching Eddie’s face as he talked. He may not pay attention to much, but Eddie would always have his attention. 

Richie was sure of two things in this world:  
1.) He was a terrible prince.   
2.) Eddie Harrington was his true love. 

He had known these two things, the moment he was old enough to have thoughts. He met Eddie officially, when they were both 5 years old. Their fathers were meeting, and Richie and Eddie had to sit together outside of the meeting room. Richie was a gawky and lanky little kid, with wild black curly hair and a toothy smile. He was obnoxious and Eddie was anything but, he was well mannered and put together- even at 5 years old. All Richie could think was, ‘cute, cute, cute’, and before he could stop himself said some dumb joke about how cute he was, and Eddie squawked at him in an annoyed tone and the rest was history.   
Now they were both 17 years old, and Richie’s thought process was about the same. It was the way Eddie’s eyes twinkled when he glared at him, or the way his brown hair fell in his eyes when he was focused on something. Loving Eddie, was as natural as breathing to Richie. The only person who knew his secret, was Beverly Marsh- his royal knight and best friend.   
So when Bev, came to him in the middle of the night, with tears running down her face- his heart squeezed. Something was wrong. He had the strangest feeling all day, like something bad was going to happen. She pulled him into a fierce hug, “I’m so sorry.” She whispered. “Bev, calm down. What’s wrong?” He squeaked at the first of her hug, and pulled her into his room. If Richie wasn’t homosexual and madly in love with Eddie, he’d most certainly be in love with Bev. She was a fiery redhead, her hair short and wild- and her skin was pale and freckled. Richie thought she was beautiful, he felt a swell of pride being her best friend. She stared up at him with wide eyes, “You don’t know?” She gasped. Richie narrowed his eyes, but played it off with a nervous laugh.   
“Uh I-I don't know.” He forced a sheepish grin. He often didn’t know much about the royal affairs or politics- even if it was about his own kingdom. Hence Rule 1. He was a bad prince. Bev nervously bit at her bottom lip. “Richie, you might want to sit down for this.” He followed suit. Taking a seat on his bed and looking at her expectantly. Bev paused for a moment, and looked at him. “Richie, Eddie’s kingdom was attacked. Both he and the King are gone. Sources are saying they were kidnapped.” She said as bluntly as she could. Richie felt his heart stutter, his eyes widened. “Bev, you’re not serious are you?” He felt like he whispered, he could barely hear himself over the pounding in his head. She nodded somberly. And sat beside him hesitantly. “I’m sorry, I know how you felt about him.” She whispered pulling him into a hug.   
Richie felt something stir in his chest. Some divine stir of faith. “Eddie is out there.” He muttered before he even knew he was talking. Bev pulled away and looked at him. The feeling in his chest grew stronger, “Eddie is out there. And I’m going to find him.” He said, his voice stronger than before. He shot up on his feet, gathering a bag of supplies. 

“Richie, you can’t just leave. What about your parents?” Bev said, her voice strained. Richie shrugged. He turned to his best friend and gave her a toothy grin, “There are two things in this world I know without any doubt in my mind, Bev. That I’m a terrible prince- and I’m in love with Eddie Harrington. I would give up this castle, and this crown any day- for him.” He finished, and he realized how good it felt to say it out loud. How satisfying it was to be able to say what he always knew. 

Bev watched her best friend carefully, and sighed. “Fine, but you aren’t going alone. You can’t break into the Bandit King’s Lair with your noodle arms. We’re bringing a crew.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bringing in the crew, in the next few chapters. ✌️


	3. The Magic Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Checking in on Eddie, Steve, and the Tozier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate any feedback, thank you for reading!  
> ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

“So, you’ve dragged me to a bread shop because apparently there’s a “magic man” who can tell me everything I’ve ever wanted to know- hiding in here?” Stan asks, his face deadpan and unimpressed. Eddie crossed his arms, pouting. He was wearing an over sized tan sweater- Stan noted that this was his only attempt of looking like he wasn’t a prince. Stan didn’t think it was working. 

Eddie glared at Stan, his face flustered, “Well Stan-ley, we don’t exactly have a lot of ideas as to where my father is right now, and if I have to go into a bread shop and meet a “Magic Man” and possibly get swindled- I’ll do it.”   
Stan sighed and mustered a smile for Eddie’s sake, “Just knock, Eddie. No harm in trying.” Eddie sent him a grateful look, and huffed stepping up to the door and knocking crisply, 3 times. “Come in,” A voice sang from behind the door.   
When they opened the door, it was clear very quickly that this was not a bread shop. It looked like a parlor- velvet carpeting and mahogany tables. It was bursting with life, people playing cards at a table- a bar. Eddie’s jaw was dropped. “This...is illegal.” The prince stammered- his voice cracking. Stan nudged him, most likely to shut him up. “Focus, Eddie. We need to find the Magic Man.”   
They scanned the crowd, people danced loosely and others stared at the with varying degrees of indifference. They jump when they hear a voice come from behind them.   
“Why would you be looking for me?” The voice asks. They turn and see a tall, slim, and handsome man who looked around 18- he had auburn hair that fell carelessly on his forehead and big blue eyes. He was tall in a way that reminded Eddie of Richie, in all his lanky glory, Eddie wondered what he was even up to right now. Was Richie even worried about him? Probably not bu- Eddie mentally pinched himself, that wasn’t important right now- the Magic Man was important. The Man smiled down at Stan and Eddie with piqued interest.   
“We need information.” Stan said, straightening up, placing himself in front Eddie protectively. The Magic Man chuckled, “Don’t we all, Stanley? Why don’t you two follow me to a place a bit quieter.” Stan looked at Eddie, who tensed but nodded and with that they made their way to a back room weaving through the moving crowd. Eddie squeaked out a bunch of cheers of “Excuse me” and “I’m sorry”- which earned him some weird looks. Finally they reach the back room, and Eddie finds it easier to breath when The Magic Man closed the door behind him and smiled at them. “The name is Bill, and I can tell you anything you want to know- but for a price of course.” He added the last part with a smile.   
Eddie nodded back nervously, “Well I am financially endowed enough to give you a reward that’s fit for a King.” Stan held back a smile and Bill stared at him almost in annoyance, with narrowed blue eyes. “Am I missing a valuable piece of context, here?” Bill quipped at them, standing up and taking a threatening step towards the duo. But Stan wasn’t fazed, and took a step closer to Bill with a air of confidence, “This kid right here, is the Prince- and he needs your help finding his father.” Bill looked puzzled, and after a moment he takes several steps towards Stan- pushing him against a wall. Stan doesn’t flinch, and can only stare in bewilderment as Bill looks into his eyes and it takes a moment for him to realize Bill is looking for any sign that he’s lying. For a moment it feels like Bill is looking through him rather then at him. Stan felt queasy under the sharp stare of the blue eyed boy. Bill doesn’t budge, until his eyes widen as if he finally realized something.   
Bill steps away, his former kind demeanor is back and he smiles at both of them, and wipes his nose. Stan almost doesn’t see the blood dripping down Bill’s nose- but Eddie did. It’s a tell tale sign of magic. Bill looks at the duo, with a new determination. “I believe you. And I’ll do it for free. In fact, maybe I’ll tag along.” He smiles, his eyes never leaving Stan. 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Steve Harrington has many things to reflect upon in his cozy little jail cell, like: Could he have prevented the attack on his kingdom? Was his son okay? Did he water his plants before he left? Steve sighed, he definitely didn’t water his plants before he left. He tried not to panic, as he sat in the murky cell. At least in his castle they had windows, where he could watch birds and pretend he could be free. Now there were nothing but rats. The opposite of birds. Gross and on the ground.   
“Hey Princess,” A familiar voice drawled. Steve rolled his eyes, not bothering to turn around to see Billy Hargrove’s smug face. “It would technically be Queen now, asshat.” Steve spat back. Billy laughed boisterously. “You were always funny, Harrington.” He heard Billy say wistfully. “Just get to the point. What do you want from me?” Steve snapped, turning to face him.   
“Well, I wanted your son in order to gain ransom. But I couldn’t find the little runt, so you are the second choice.” Billy sighed, feigning disappointment. His blue eyes stared Steve down. But all Steve could do was laugh, “Idiot. My son can’t pay ransom for me- the treasury wouldn’t allow him to do it. We always plan for the worst- only I can access that money.” Steve mused, he seemed satisfied with himself so- to further make his point he smiled obnoxiously.   
But Billy only looked amused, he smiled back at Steve, “Oh princess, you’ve misunderstood me. You aren’t being held for ransom. You’re being held as bait. Your kid is going to come running to save you, and I’ll be there to grab him. Then, you can pull all that money out- and then, you’ll get your kid.” 

Steve glared at him. “How much?” 

Billy smirked, “The Kingdom. All of it.” 

Steve snarled, “No.”

“The Kingdom or your son, Steve? What kind of father are you?” Billy spat. 

Steve pursed his lips. “You don’t even have my son, Billy. And there’s no way he’s dumb enough to come after me. I refuse to choose between my people and my son- and I will not forfeit either’s safety. Kill me. And he will take the throne and keep them safe. I won’t let you win.” 

Billy rolled his eyes. “Sure Steve, keep that optimism. You’ll need it. I am curious, though...if it came down to it, would you choose your son or your kingdom?” 

Steve thought of Eddie, who was a genius and had his mother’s eyes. He thought of holding him for the first time, and never feeling prouder to be a father. Steve almost laughed, there was no debate. His answer would always be Eddie. But he understood the role he had to play, so he looked at Billy and said, 

“My Kingdom.” 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

King Tozier sat impatiently on his throne, and finally let out a heaving sigh. “Where is my idiot son?” He muttered. His wife, the Queen, sighed. “Went don’t call him that...I’m sure he just got busy.” She said, but doubt clouded her features too.   
“Busy? Doing what? Hanging out with my Knights and corrupting them with his rebelliousness?” King Tozier sassed.   
At that moment, a servant threw open the grand door, “My lords, the Prince has run away- and the Sir Ben, and Lady Beverly have also fled.” 

The King face palmed and the Queen sighed, “Where is my idiot son?!” The servant paled, and shakily held out a piece of paper. “He left a note your majesty.” The servant said nervously. 

The Note Read:

Dear Mom and Dad,   
I’m going to go rescue Eddie and the King, see you later if I don’t die.   
Love, Richie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter coming soon! ✌️

**Author's Note:**

> This marks the end of my first Chapter on AO3! Awesomeee.


End file.
